My Immortal
by Master Ambrosius
Summary: Aragorn finds himself lost in confusing dreams, and hears himself humming the mournful tune of a song lost by someone he loved or was it from someone he LOVES Meanwhile Lord Elrond has been kidnapped humans and its up to Aragorn to facec his past, and sav
1. Default Chapter

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
to my friends and family, who have always supported my writing, as well as me.  
  
Chapter#1 Elven Brother  
  
Why should I try to be? Why should I cry tears that stain me? Why can't the ground melt before my eyes? Why can't anybody hear my pleading cries? Why do my wings tear away and crumble? Why do I have to find myself without a stumble?  
  
Don't let me drift away Don't let me say Shrieking cries tore my soul withered voices made a hole within me  
  
Don't let me waste away Don't let me be the one to pay just let me stay I will find my way I will find my way  
  
Why should I care what the mortals tell me? Why should I care that nothing lets me be? Why can't I lift myself from this spot? Why can't I be more than just a dot? Why do I have this onus in my face? Why do I have to use my sword in this place?  
  
Don't let me drift away Don't let me say Shrieking cries tore my soul withered voices made a hole within me  
  
Don't let me waste away Don't let me be the one to pay just let me stay I will find my way I will find my way  
  
Blood drains from my veins Dark is the light with the rains Why must everything be this way? Does everything have to end this day? Bring to me the moon So we can find a way to end it soon  
  
Would you believe me if I said I cannot lead the life I led I watch as my life slowly dies Cannot someone singe the cries? My immortal leaves my side Is there nowhere I can hide? There is I can ever do I hope I never lose you to  
  
Everything withers now Is there hope? Why? And how? Someday I'll find my way I'll find my way  
  
Don't let me drift away Don't let me say Shrieking cries tore my soul withered voices make a hole within me  
  
Don't let me waste away Don't let me be the one to pay just let me stay I will find my way I will find my way  
  
I will find my way  
  
Aragorn hummed softly to himself, a song he faintly remembered. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly to the music that clouded his mind. "Aragorn", someone's voice brought him back to reality. Aragorn looked up to see his greatest friend staring down at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Aragorn?" Legolas said, a glittering smile covering his sleek elven face. Aragorn nodded weakly, "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost two days, my friend. No doubt, those goblins took the advantage that you were wounded badly, and they attempted to finish you. It was good that you called for my aid, or you may as well have died", he said softly, so that no one but an elf could hear . A look of concern clouded his face, "We are still very far from your father, and he has been anxious to hear what happened".  
  
Aragorn grinned, "News of my slip has traveled fast".  
  
"You have no idea", Legolas muttered. He propped his friend's head on a rock. "I will have to change the bandages on these", he said pulling at the bloodstained bandages on Aragorn's head.  
  
Aragorn winced in pain. "How far do you think we are from Rivendell?" Legolas folded the bloody bandages and put them in his pack. He was not one to litter.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps a few hundred miles", he sighed tugging at his long golden hair. "We have run out of cloth for a bandage. Here," he said ripping a strip of silky elven cloth from his green cape, "this will have to do".  
  
"We should start for home then", Aragorn said pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"I don't think we should right now, Aragorn, you are still wounded badly. Have you seen the wounds in your arms, they are very deep. And I have a feeling, the puncture in you side from their scimitar was poisoned".  
  
"Legolas, stop worrying, I can take care of myself, remember? Wild adventures and wounds honestly cannot bring me down", Aragorn said proudly.  
  
"You humans", he muttered, grinning slightly, "You never give up".  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Let's move".  
  
The two friends left the miserable snowy ridge and continued through the icy valley. The wind swirled around them, blowing snow into their unprotected faces. A storm began to form on the mountain top, pulling the two friends away from their path. The sky was shaded gray, and began to darken. The clouds above were swollen and dark. Legolas scowled, yearning to feel the sun's beams touch his skin. Aragorn shivered and sank to the ground.  
  
"Aragorn!", Legolas shook his shoulders slightly, "We must keep moving. This storm could kill us both, if we do not stop!"  
  
Aragorn stared intently at his friend, lights swirled before him. He felt to dizzy to move. Perhaps the poison was beginning to affect him. He leaned into the snow, now so cold he felt like he would burst into flames. His eyes rolled back, as he rapidly slid out of consciousness.  
  
There it was again, that song. But it was not he that sang its mournful tune. Aragorn opened his eyes, his eyelids were hot and sticky. His vision swam back to him in a flood. "What do you see?" a voice whispered to him, though it sounded distant.  
  
Without think, as if in a trance, Aragorn answered, "I see her, she sang it to me."  
  
"Who was she?", the voice asked.  
  
Aragorn hesitated, "She was my mother".  
  
"You are wrong", the voice hissed in his ear, "it was not her who sang it to you. She is dead, gone, she will never be back. Your adopted father. He soon will be gone too. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me."  
  
"NOOOOOOO"!  
  
Aragorn sat up suddenly, and gasped for breath. "  
  
Legolas who was sitting in the corner of the room, jumped to his feet. "What is it, Aragorn?" he yelled, his hand going to his elven blade.  
  
Aragorn touched his face, he felt clammy and hot. "What's happening to me? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Aragorn, the poison in your system began to act up against you, it left you unconscious and very feverish. You must rest or you will not survive for long".  
  
"No, we have to go. I need to get home", Aragorn croaked.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Aragorn?" Legolas asked, a look of horror on his face, "Why is it that you are so desperate to get home? There is a storm out there". He pointed outside the cave. "It is deadly, you will not survive. Only an elf could".  
  
"I am just as good as one!" Aragorn snarled, "Elrond is in trouble, someone is going to kill him, we must rescue him!"  
  
"How do you know this?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Someone told me, in my dream, they said he will be gone and there is nothing I can do to stop him", He breathed.  
  
"It is the poison, you are ill, you cannot let yourself fall to this", Legolas shook him slightly.  
  
"Legolas, I lost my father, not to mention I saw my mother die before my eyes, I will not let it happen to Elrond".  
  
Aragorn grabbed his pack and rose to his feet. He gave Legolas a pleading look and trudged outside of the cave. Legolas stomped out the small fire, grabbed his pack, and ran after his friend.  
  
***  
  
Elrond stepped outside hid study, and out into the hall. He looked outside the huge glass less windows. It is so beautiful here he thought to himself. He stared at the rushing water of the small waterfalls that surrounded his home in the valley, his home, Rivendell.  
The trees bloomed with bright flowers and the leaves were full and green. He pulled his long brown hair out of his eyes, and walked down the staircase onto a low balcony. He wondered where his mortal son was. He had been gone for over a month on one of his 'adventures' with Legolas.  
He fingered the ring on his finger nervously. He had heard that Aragorn was wounded, But he did not know where he was. Elrond sighed. It was like Aragorn to do something like this. He always seemed to be getting himself into trouble lately.  
Elrond pricked up his sharp elven ears, as he heard a small snicker behind him. Elrond turned around to see his older sons Elladan and Elrohir kneeling on the ground, their backs turned to him. He silently padded up to them and."Boo", he hissed in their ears. He laughed as they leaped several feet in the air.  
  
"We heard you, father!" Elrohir said shakily.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you did. Your elven senses are not as keen as mine", Elrond tried to hide a smile. "Now, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, father", Elladan said innocently looking up at the sky, a small golden halo almost visible over his head.  
  
Elrohir snorted. Elrond moved his gaze him, "Yes, Elrohir?"  
  
"Nothing, father", he smiled showing his brilliant white teeth.  
  
Elrond smiled softly and turned away. He walked down the corridor into a small dark room. The sun's bright beams never seemed to shine here, though it was almost always directly in the light's path. Elrond's smile vanished, as he realized where he was. A huge painting and a small pedestal was all that remained in the room He padded up to the huge painting that covered most of the wall. Elrond looked at the terrified face of the young king, Isildur. Cries of terror and screams of agony swept through his mind as he remembered the battle. His eyes glanced up at the monstrous armor of the dark lord. He reached out his hand and touched the face of the dark lord. He looked in the fiery eyes of Sauron. Elrond gasped softly as he faintly saw the eyes glow with rage for a moment. He took a step back and bumped into the small pedestal behind him. The elf lord whirled around and caught the pedestal before it hit the ground. Something sharp fell off the edge of the pedestal and cut his hand, before hitting the ground with a clatter. He jammed his hand in his mouth and began to suck the blood strenuously. He bent over to see what he knocked over, cocking his head slightly in curiosity. Elrond lifted a small blade, broken in shards. "Shards of Narsil", he whispered softly to himself. He picked up the rest of the shards and placed them back on the pedestal. Elrond stepped back and admired the beautiful blade. Footsteps coming from the hall, disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"My Lord Elrond", a voice said.  
  
Elrond turned around to see Celebril, his trusting servant. "Yes, Celebril, what is it?"  
  
"Someone to see you, my Lord. He waits in the hall", the elf said fidgeting.  
  
"Thank you, Celebril", Elrond said smiling. He pulled his brown robes closer to him, and walked passed Celebril.  
  
"Um, my Lord," Celebril said looking at the floor.  
  
"Celebril?" Elrond turned.  
  
"I-I do not think he is to be trusted. He is a man", Celebril stammered.  
  
Elrond smiled, "It is all right, my faithful friend, no one is going to get hurt".  
  
Celebril turned and followed his master to the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Who is he? And why does he want Elrond?"  
  
"I do not know, all I know is that he is after Elrond, and we have to stop him", Aragorn said, pulling his cape around his body.  
They had been walking for many hours. The snow whirled around them furiously. They could not see more than a few feet ahead of them. Everywhere there was white, nothing else but white. The landscape had not changed much, but they found themselves moving higher into the mountains. Aragorn grunted and staggered in the deep snow. Legolas looked around, stepping lightly on the snow so there was no footprints at all. The biting weather was not affecting him at all. He glanced at Aragorn, his eyes were half closed with ice clinging on to the lids of them. "Are you fit to move on?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn merely nodded and shivered with the cold. Legolas cocked his head to the side, and then remembered that human's bodies could not keep as warm as an elf bodies could. Legolas removed his silky cape and draped it over Aragorn's back. Aragorn looked up at his friend. "Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"I cannot stand the sight of you shivering like that, you are biting off more than you can chew. This blizzard is unlike any I have ever seen, and the journey to Rivendell is still long".  
  
"Legolas, I thank you for worrying, but I know what I am doing", Aragorn smiled, "I am all right".  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
For a few more hours, the friends climbed up the mountain pass, making their way slowly towards Rivendell. Legolas looked around. He sensed something uneasy over the top of a high ridge. He glanced at the ridge, he snapped his gaze above the ridge where he thought he saw the slightest sign of life. Legolas turned away, a feeling of defeat in the pit of his stomach. How can we possibly get home in this weather. Aragorn may not have a chance of survival. And Rivendell is such a far way from here, he thought bitterly to himself. What if Lord Elrond really is in trouble? What if Aragorn speaks the truth. But how is it that he knows this? How could we get to Lord Elrond in time? But in time for what? Who is it that that is after Lord Elrond? Legolas' brow furrowed in thought. Is there anyone I know who would do this? Why- Legolas' thoughts were pierced when his keen elven ears detected a small, high pitched noise. He looked up immediately to see a deadly sharp, wrangled metal arrow, arch in the sky and fall straight at them. Legolas threw Aragorn down. The arrow avoided them by inches. Aragorn stared at Legolas, transfixed in consternation. Before he could speak he heard an angry curse from the ridge above. He looked up to a band of orcs, all armed with crossbows. They grinned terribly and shot a flock of the heavy metal arrows at them. Aragorn pulled Legolas, and they stumbled along, looking for cover. The orcs reloaded their crossbows and fired again, and again. Legolas ran a little ahead, he threw his pack to the ground and grabbed his long elven bow. He pulled a long, slender arrow from the quiver slung on his back. In the blink of an eye, Legolas fitted the arrow onto the bow and set it flying straight at an orc. The arrow settled deep in the chest of the orc. It dropped the crossbow and clutched at his chest as he fell to the ground. Legolas fitted another arrow onto the bow, and sent it flying at another orc. Aragorn parried the metal arrows away, skillfully. Feeling rather jaded with the orcs, Legolas seized a handful of arrows from his quiver and fitted them all onto the bow. He let them all loose to hit their targets perfectly. Legolas gave a small laugh that turned into a yelp of pain, as a thick arrow landed deep in his leg. Legolas gritted his teeth against the pain. Aragorn saw blood soak into the cloth of Legolas' tight elven garments. Legolas' face turned deathly pale. The orcs cheered and began to set more arrows upon them. Aragorn stepped in front of Legolas and parried the arrows.  
  
"Run!" he hissed at Legolas. Aragorn's face was set and eyes were almost red with rage. Legolas looked at his friend. He had seen his friend like this before, this was no time to stay and help. Aragorn told him to run and he meant it. Legolas leaped to his feet, with much pain, and bolted from the spot. He hid around a large boulder. He watched as Aragorn parried the blows confidently. Some of the orcs had now spilled into the area and began to fight Aragorn with large ugly scimitars. They surrounded the young ranger and dragged him down to the icy earth. "Aragorn!" Legolas screamed. Legolas limped to the orcs. He pulled out his twin blades, he twirled them expertly in his hands and jammed them in the stomach of the nearest orc. Legolas tore the blade out of the orc's flesh, as it shrieked in agony. Legolas ripped through the wave of orc's, making his way to his friend. Legolas lifted an orc by his hair, he grabbed the orcs neck and twisted it hard. He found Aragorn on the ground. He shook the ranger, "Aragorn, wake up!" Aragorn groaned and stood up. "Are you all right?" he asked Legolas.  
  
"Am I all right?! Are you all right?!" Legolas screeched.  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Do not worry about me". His face suddenly became grave. "Legolas.let me see your leg".  
  
Legolas knew better than to argue. He pulled his leg in front of him, showing the deep wound. The cloth around it was torn and bloody.  
  
"Legolas, this looks serious", Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Now", said Legolas trembling slightly, "Is where you also stop worrying for me".  
  
"I think I set a bad influence on you, my friend", Aragorn muttered, "At least let me clean it".  
  
Legolas winced slightly, and nodded.  
  
Aragorn grabbed a chunk of snow and pressed it against the wound. Legolas let out a sharp cry, and leaped away.  
  
"Ack! I'm sorry, Legolas, I didn't mean to hurt you", Aragorn vociferated.  
  
Legolas sat down in the snow, and stretched his leg out in front of him. Aragorn tore a bit of silk off the cape and tied it around his leg. "Done", he announced.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Have we got anything to eat?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
Legolas shook his blond head. "I am afraid there is nothing. Though the storm has consummated, I doubt we'll find anything tonight".  
  
Aragorn took a small handful of snow and crammed it in his mouth. "Ahhh! It's cold!" he screamed, with a mouthful of snow.  
  
"What did you expect?" Legolas sniggered.  
  
Aragorn shrugged, he lay back in the snow. It wasn't so cold now. He wondered why. Legolas sat still looking up at the mountains above them. Aragorn licked a snowflake that fell on his lips. The storm diminished in the distance and now small snowflakes fell around them. Aragorn grasped a small mound of snow and smoothed it into a perfect ball. He threw the snowball at the back of Legolas' head. Legolas whirled around angrily and looked at the laughing Aragorn.  
Legolas grabbed a hug mound of snow and threw it at Aragorn. "Ha!" he laughed, pointing at Aragorn. The ranger brushed the snow out of his face. The snow felt burning hot right now. Aragorn stood up.  
  
"We should leave now", he said quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded. He picked up his pack and slumped his bow over his shoulder. Legolas reached for his twin blades and re-sheathed them beside his quiver. He yawned and stood up, he stumbled over and grasped onto Aragorn. "Sorry", he mumbled.  
  
Aragorn smiled, and patted his friend, "Lets go".  
  
***  
Here am I  
Yet another goodbye  
He says Adios, says Adios  
and do you know why  
she won't break down and cry?  
She says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye  
  
One by one my leaves fall  
One by one my tales are told  
  
Its no lie  
She is yearning to fly  
She says Adios, says Adios  
and know you know why  
he's a reason to sigh  
she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye  
  
One by one my leaves fall  
One by one my tales are told  
  
My oh my  
She was aiming to high  
He says Adios, says Adios  
and know you know why  
there's no moon in her sky  
he says Adios says, says Adios, Goodbye  
  
No goodbyes  
for love brightens their eyes  
Don't say Adios, say Adios  
and do you know why  
there's a love that won't die?  
Don't say Adios say, say Adios, Goodbye  
  
Don't say Adios say, say Adios, Goodbye  
Don't say Adios say, say Adios, Goodbye  
Don't say Adios say, say Adios, Goodbye  
  
~Enya~  
  
***  
  
Elrond tilted his head to the side, and tried to see who it was in the hall. He stepped behind the corridor. He saw it was a man, he was looking at the hall with great interest. Elrond crept behind the man.  
  
"May I be of any assistance, friend?" He asked gently.  
  
The man jumped and turned around, "Oh, hello. I was looking for someone named Elrond".  
  
"That is Lord Elrond to you!" Celebril snapped from behind Elrond.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Elrond", the man said bowing.  
  
Elrond laughed, "Of course. Now, can I help you?"  
  
The man peered around, "I am a from a village not far south from here. There is a problem we discovered a few weeks ago-".  
  
"How does that concern us?" Celebril snapped again.  
  
"Celebril, please, let the man finish", Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Well, some of the farmers reported missing cattle, at first we thought it was wolves that had taken them in the night, but then weird things began to happen. There were no tracks at all, usually you will find a load of wolf tracks around the barn, but we could not find any. Then stocks were dying, natural disasters began to occur, very often. And we didn't know why".  
  
"If I may ask? What do you mean by natural disasters?" Elrond catechized.  
  
"Well, there were floods, too much rain. There were small tremors that came along at unexpected times. And there were acid storms-"  
"Acid storms!?" Celebril interrogated.  
  
"Yes", the man said looking very helpless, "It began to rain acid. And the sky turned all green and swollen.almost like the end of the world came!"  
  
"Apocalypse you mean, you fool! Apocalypse!" Celebril snarled.  
  
Elrond gave him a patronizing look. Celebril shrank back, "Sorry, My Lord".  
  
"Go on", Elrond urged.  
  
"Well some of the men said it was dark magic created by you elves. And everything seemed to fit in, it was you elves who did this. And we want it to stop now".  
  
"How dare you!" Celebril bellowed, "How dare you come to Lord Elrond of The Rivendell Elves and accuse him of dark magic. The fault is not ours that your cursed land is ruptured by dark arts! The fault is not ours that you are too stupid to realize this is the work of evil, not the elves! I spit at your direction, and all of your filthy race!" Elrond had to restrain Celebril from slaughtering the man.  
  
The man paled. He removed a small knife at his belt. At that Celebril shrieked and pounced on the man, sending the two in a puff of dust. Elrond could not tell where Celebril was or whether he was all right. He stepped in between the two. "Stop this at once!" he shouted. Celebril stood still, though the man still beat him. Elrond pushed the man from Celebril. The man's lip was swollen and his eye had blown up and was now turning a nasty shade of purple. Celebril had been stabbed in the arm, his face was pale as a block of marble, and his lip was cut. Blood dripped down a cut on his head, next to his chestnut brown hair. A dribble of blood slid down his chin. Celebril, still breathing hard, had a look of sheer loathing in his eyes.  
"Listen here, we elves do not concern ourselves in the business of you men. Celebril is right, this is obviously the work of dark magic, I offer you help to conceal it, but do not patronize me or my elves," Elrond said angrily.  
  
"I don't want your help!" The man roared.  
  
"Then what do you want, from me?" Elrond asked in disbelief.  
  
"Your head! You elf dreg!"  
  
Celebril whipped around and slowly removed a long sharp elven blade from its scabbard on the wall. He took a fighting stance in front of Elrond. "You want a head? Take your own!" He barked.  
  
The man removed a small dirk from his boot and held it up threateningly. Celebril laughed, "Your blood will stain my hands before my plight is completed this day".  
The man lunged a Celebril, who lightly stepped away. Celebril licked his lips and tore at the man. He made a huge gash on his side. A look of agony stained his face, blood dripped out of his open mouth. He put his hand to his mouth and gave a loud whistle.  
Men slithered in the hall from every direction.  
  
"How did you get in?" Elrond gasped, "What of my guards?"  
  
A man dragged an elf from the corridor. The elf moaned softly he was bleeding badly from a wound in his chest. He gave a silent sigh, as the breath fell from his body, and went limp.  
  
"Krea!" Elrond gasped, "My head guard. You could not have killed every elf in my realm"  
  
The dying man laughed, "Do not think because you are elves you can debacle the race of men. You better believe we killed all your guards, you'll have nothing else to believe anyway. He clutched at his side and fell on his knees. He grinned nastily, "Kill the servant, take the other", then he keeled over, dead.  
The men removed long swords from their belts. They began to close in on them. Celebril stepped in front of Elrond again, but Elrond grabbed a sword from the wall and took side of Celebril.  
  
"What are you doing, I will fight them off, you run", Celebril whispered urgently.  
  
Elrond shook his head, "I was part of The Last Alliance, I bet I still have a few tricks up my sleeve".  
  
The men slashed madly at them, as they neatly parried off the blows and slew them with such skill. A man crept behind Celebril and lacerated his arm. Celebril dropped the sword in pain. The man dropped the hilt of his sword on the Celebril's head. Celebril fell to the ground unconscious. Elrond leaped to Celebril's side.  
"Leave him, and I will go with you willingly", Elrond said quickly.  
  
One of the men lowered his sword. Celebril silently came to, he pretended to still be unconscious. Slowly he reached for a fallen sword, while Elrond stalled them. He pulled the sword back and plunged it in the man's back. With a startled and painful cry the man fell dead at Celebril's feet. Three of the men lunged at Elrond while the rest went at Celebril.  
  
Finally defeated, Celebril stopped fighting as someone held a knife at his neck. He glanced at his master, he to had a knife pressed to his neck. Someone catlike slipped into the room, he wore black robes that wrapped around his body tightly, like snakes. His face was covered by thin long black hair, all Elrond could see were two shining green eyes.  
  
"What have we here?", he hissed so softly, even Elrond could hardly hear. "Lord Elrond, we finally meet at last. Again."  
  
"Again?" Elrond quivered.  
  
"Yes, again. Why, don't you remember me?"  
  
"No, afraid I can't", Elrond tried to wriggle free from his captors. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Elrond, it's me your old friend, Crathen". He watched with amusement as the elf lord winced at the sound of the name. "Yes it is me, surprising isn't it how I survived the battle, you had me surrounded, my friend. But now it seems that the tables have turned. Now look at you, all 'caught' up", he laughed.  
  
Elrond kept himself calm, which made Crathen rather irate.  
  
"Kill the servant, bring Elrond", he whispered sharply. With that, he glided out the hall.  
  
Celebril struggled against the tight grip's of the men. They raised their swords and gave him a swift, final blow.  
  
Elrond felt considerably abhorrent. His guards had been tricked and then slain by the vile humans. His own faithful servant killed before him. And now he was going to be taken by one of his worst enemies. Elrond swore miserably to himself. Suddenly he heard a loud yell from the floor above. Then he heard loud footsteps running to the corridor. Elladan and Elrohir burst around the corner, eyes flashing, and arrows fitted in their bows and ready.  
  
"Leave our father be, would you, you miserable cads!", Elrohir yelled.  
  
Elladan didn't wait for them to stop or fight, he loosed his arrow at a man holding a knife at Elladan. He quickly fitted another arrow onto the string and loosed it at another. Elrohir swept out a long elven blade from his belt and brandished it menacingly. He cleaned his way to his father, by tearing through the bodies that stood in his way.  
A panicked man at the back of the room grabbed a huge vase and smashed it over Elrohir's head. The young elf crumpled to the ground. Elrond, still weaponless, and having a knife still pressed to his neck, watched in horror and helplessness as the men attacked at his sons.  
Elladan gave a loud warcry and slid a long blade out of his scabbard. He raised the blade up and grinned menacingly at his attackers, he lick the long flat elven blade. He struck at the men, weakening their number greatly. Soon enough, someone pierced him under his arm with his arrow. Elladan slumped against the wall and pulled the shaft from his flesh. The man laughed and slashed at the elf's face, cutting across the face. Elladan looked at his father sadly and keeled over.  
  
"Well then, now that your sons have tried and have successfully failed in rescuing you, we will be taking you with us", Crathen said with emphasis on failed. "Is there anyone else who might try and rescue you so we can write it down?" he sneered getting up from a fancy chair at the top of a small staircase.  
  
Elrond stood burning with anger though he did not let it show.  
  
"I asked you something, elf" he snarled walking up to the elf lord, "Answer me".  
  
Elrond did not answer, instead he spit in his face. "Arrgh!" Crathen wrinkled up his face and wiped the spit with the back of his black glove. He punched Elrond in the stomach. The elf lord doubled over in pain.  
  
"Next time when I ask you something Elrond, you answer, all right?" he said walking around him. "All right?!"  
  
"Yes", Elrond whispered.  
  
"I couldn't hear you, my friend",  
  
"You are no friend of mine", Elrond said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Wrong!" he punched Elrond in the face. Blood dripped down a cut on his lip.  
  
"Now. What were you saying?" he grinned.  
  
"Yes", Elrond cried.  
  
"I think I will start taking this out on you in blood, if you don't mind, of course you don't mind, do you? Good!" he pulled out sword and stabbed Elrond between his collar bone and neck. Elrond fell to his knees crying out in pain, the blade still sticking in his flesh. Crathen twisted the knife around in Elrond's body. Elrond screamed in agony.  
  
"That's good Elrond, very good", Crathen sniggered taking the sword out of Elrond's body. Elrond moaned and fell forward.  
  
"Get up!" he said cruelly. Elrond did not get up. "Get up!" he kicked Elrond in the ribs so hard the elf bounced in the air and landed on his side. He writhed in pain. "I said get up!" he kicked him again. Elrond pulled himself to his feet, with much effort.  
  
Two of the men bound his hands together behind his back, and chained his feet together. "Hurry, we I think they are dead, but they could be unconscious", he snapped pointing at the elves on the floor. They led him out of the building and into the night that had just descended on Rivendell.  
  
***  
  
Dawn breaks; there is blue in the sky  
Your face before me, though I don't know why  
Thoughts disappearing like tears on the moon  
  
Waiting here, as I sit by the stone,  
They came before me, those men from the sun  
Signs from the heavens say  
I am the one  
  
Now your here, I can see your light  
this light that I must follow  
You, you may take my life away  
so far away  
Now I know I must leave your spell  
I want tomorrow  
  
Now your here, I can see your light  
this light that I must follow  
You, you may take my life away  
so far away  
Now I know I must leave your spell  
I want tomorrow  
  
~Enya~  
  
***  
  
"Come, Legolas, we are not far from home now. Just a bit over this hill", Aragorn panted, having had run the last six miles. "Remember, this is where we used to climb the trees", he said pointing out their path".  
  
Legolas nodded, "You are right, lets run, I hope everyone is all right and we are not too late".  
  
Aragorn did not waste a moment longer, he sprinted over the grassy hill and sped over the sea of tall grass. Legolas followed at his heels. They heard the distant rumble of thunder, as the clouds rolled over them. The grass waved in the breeze. Cicadas rattled in the trees. Their hair was whipped back by the breeze, as they ran.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, and kept running. He knew his way by heart. He scented the smell of water, leaves, and home. He let the air brush his face.  
  
They burst through a small grove of trees, and crept around to the front of the house of Elrond. They dashed in and then skidded to a stop, their mouths hanging open. All the guards posted in the corridor were now laying on the ground. Aragorn checked the pulse of one of the guards.  
  
"He is alive, though not conscious. He has been badly wounded in the head". He stood up, "Come on, we must find Elrond".  
  
Aragorn sprinted up the staircase and through a small corridor. He ducked through a small room and ran through a larger corridor leading to the hall. He gaped at the sight of dead humans and elves on the ground. He searched through the mass of bodies until he found a familiar one. Elladan. He turned the body of his brother over. His eyes filled with tears. Legolas stepped into the room and saw his friend crouched over one of the bodies.  
  
"It's Elladan!" he sobbed.  
  
"Oh Aragorn", Legolas whispered. "I'm so sorry".  
  
Aragorn pulled his brothers body to him, and cried on his shoulder. There was still warmth in the body. Then Aragorn noticed the faint beating.  
  
"He is still alive!" Aragorn yelped.  
  
Legolas bounded to his side. He touched Elladan's neck. "He is unconscious, and only just alive".  
  
"If Elladan is here then Elrohir.", his voice trailed off. He crawled over to a pile of bodies. He pulled the sticky-with-blood-bodies away from each other. He uncovered his other brother, Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir?" he asked quivering. Aragorn checked his pulse. A weak pulsing was all he could here.  
  
"Legolas", Aragorn said, rather exhortative, "We must get them some help as quickly as we can". He lifted the body of Elrohir in his arms and stood up.  
  
Legolas grabbed Elladan's body and placed him on a sofa. Elladan stirred slightly.  
  
"Aragorn, he's coming to", Legolas cried.  
  
Elladan moaned piteously. "Don't move, brother", Aragorn whispered to him. "Where do you think Celebril is?" he asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "Ask Elladan".  
  
Elladan looked at his brother and smiled sheepishly. He nuzzled the soft cushion with his chin, and began to drift out of consciousness. "Elladan, listen to me." Aragorn said urgently, "Where is Celebril?" he asked slowly and confident.  
  
Elladan turned his head to the mound of bodies, and fell limp as his soul slithered out of consciousness again. Legolas looked at where Elladan was indicating. He poked through the bodies, finally finding the body of Celebril. He felt around for his pulse. He found it, steady and slow. "He is alive also, Aragorn," he whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn sighed in relief. "We are lucky, Iluvatar is with us".  
  
Legolas nodded, "Though many of Elrond's elves have died this night".  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip on his brother's body in his arms. "Lets get them upstairs". Legolas nodded, and picked up Elladan again. He followed Aragorn up a flight of stairs and through the eastern wing of the house. Aragorn turned around, hearing a quiet sob escape someone's lips. He turned to his left. "Help me", someone sobbed in Elvish. "Please".  
  
Aragorn put down the body of his brother on a chair, and knelt by a fallen elf guard. "Yes, I am here".  
  
"Help me", he cried bitterly, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I am here to help you" Aragorn said softly, feeling a piercing pain through his heart. "Can you tell me what happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They came.some men.they were like hell! They're from hell!" he screamed, "They killed all my friends, they said they were after Elrond. We tried to stop them, but they were too fast".  
  
"Are you all right, though, are you injured?"  
  
"No I don't think so, my shoulder feels as if it would fall off though", he said breathing hard.  
  
"Could you find those who are injured and bring them here. Those who can help you, will. And do bring Celebril here", Aragorn ordered.  
  
The young guard nodded and went to find his injured comrades.  
  
Aragorn picked up the body of his brother and brought him to the infirmary. They put down the bodies on the beds. Aragorn stretched a quilt over Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas crept off to find more survivors. At that moment, the guard strode inside the room. He dragged Celebril's limp form in and pulled him on a bed. Aragorn pulled a quilt over his body. The guard left the room. Legolas entered the room hoisting up a another young guard with a mutilated arm.  
  
"I wish Gandalf was here", Legolas sighed, wiping blood from his hands.  
  
Legolas grabbed a log from the pile next to the hearth. He threw the log in and started a warm fire. Legolas watched transfixed at the curling flames. They licked around the log, occasionally spitting and cracking sparks. Celebril writhed feverishly. Legolas walked to his side.  
  
"Try and wake him", Aragorn urged.  
  
Legolas hesitated, "Should I?"  
  
"Yes, we need to find out what happened?" Aragorn hastened.  
  
Legolas gently shook Celebril. "Wake up Celebril, we need your help". The young servant moaned and clawed at his face. Legolas took his hands within his own. They burned with fever. "Wake up, Celebril".  
  
A loud crack was heard outside the door. Legolas and Aragorn both rested their hands on the hilts of their swords. Aragorn crept to the door. He reached out to take the handle. The door slammed open, outside the door a familiar face awaited them.  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas cried.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Aragorn said joyfully.  
  
"You needed me?" Gandalf smiled.  
  
"How did you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gandalf shrugged, "Just instinct I guess".  
  
"How come you never came when we needed you before?" Aragorn narrowed his eyes to slits, and laughed.  
  
Gandalf, a huge grin on his old face, tiptoed away from them.  
  
"Dear Iluvatar! Tell me you were not in a war!" Gandalf exclaimed looking at all the bodies on the beds. "Close to", Legolas murmured, "Someone must have attacked Rivendell"  
  
"Well that much is obvious", Gandalf said.  
  
"The thing is, we don't know who", Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment, "I cannot think of anyone who would do this. But I did see a load of bodies that once belonged to men."  
  
"Some mortals did it, that much we know", Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf pointed his staff at the fire, and the fire grew larger and warmer.  
  
"We need to wake Celebril", Aragorn pointed. Legolas poked Celebril lightly at Celebril's arm. Celebril stirred and turned over on his side. Legolas shook him a little. Celebril opened his eyes. "Yes, master?"  
  
Gandalf snickered softly, and stood beside Legolas. "Your master cannot be found, would you be so kind as to tell us what happened?"  
  
"I told him they would be trouble.," Celebril told of how the mortal came and interrogated Elrond. Then how he brought his 'clan' to bring them down. He told of how he passed out, and remembered hearing Elladan's and Elrohir's voices, and Elrond's cries of pain. "I'll bet they took him", he growled.  
  
"Yes", Gandalf smiled, "I do suggest that you and Legolas retrieve him, since you are the best at doing so", Gandalf smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"I wish to go along", Celebril said.  
  
"No Celebril, we will need you here", Gandalf said.  
  
"You mean that you are not coming with us, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, Legolas, I will not be going with you. I will help here, in Rivendell", Gandalf winked at Legolas.  
  
"Where do we begin", Aragorn asked.  
  
"You are a ranger, Aragorn, by all means, you will find a way to begin", Gandalf laughed.  
  
"You should take some provisions with you, Aragorn", Gandalf chortled, knowing that Aragorn was not one to waste time with provisions. Legolas nodded, I'll get the provisions. Aragorn, see if you can try finding their tracks".  
  
Aragorn filed out of the room and went back into the hall. The bodies of the humans were still there. Aragorn knelt to the ground, looking for footprints leading out. He found a blade of grass on the ground by the chair at the top the small staircase. He lifted his gaze to the chair. Aragorn examined the surface of the chair. Someone had been sitting on it. He saw a small footprint and a piece of dirt leading back down the stairs. He followed the dirt to the edge of the door. Aragorn discovered a small trail of blood leading outside of the house.  
  
Legolas ran into the room. He grabbed two packs from a chair beside the balcony. He ran with the two packs down an almost endless flight of stairs to the cellars. Legolas grabbed a lit torch from its place on the wall. He ran through a damp hallway. His elven eyes rapidly to the darkness. Legolas opened a heavy hidden wooden door and dashed in. He jammed the torch into the sandy ground. He looked around at the large shelves of elven foods and towering barrels of the delicate elven wines. The elf ran through the shelves, throwing anything he could find useful in both packs. He grabbed a bottle of the strongest elven wine, he might need this. The wine was guaranteed to knock anyone off their feet and have them unconscious for at least a few hours.  
He began to make his way to the door, when he turned around and walked back to one of the shelves. He smiled looking at a pile of lembas, the elvish waybread, wrapped up in strong, green, leaves. They were obviously imported by the Mirkwood elves. He threw in a few leaves of the waybread in his pack, and tiptoed quietly away.  
  
Aragorn was inspecting the ground outside The House of Elrond, when Legolas came. Aragorn stood up, "They are heading east. I am sure of it".  
  
"I'm ready", Legolas answered.  
  
Legolas handed Aragorn his pack. Legolas swung his bow over his shoulder. He pulled his twin blades in their scabbards, behind the bow. He tied his quiver, full with arrows, along with his bow. He tucked in a dagger on a small leather thong around his wrist. With a small flick of the wrist, he could have the knife in his hand. Legolas also placed a small dagger in his boot.  
Aragorn tied his sword on his belt, around his waist. Beside the sword, he placed an elven dagger, in its scabbard.  
Aragorn looked at his friend. Legolas nodded his head in return. The two friends began their journey to pursue Elrond.  
  
***  
  
Lazy old day  
Rolling away  
Dreaming the day away  
Don't want to go  
Now that I'm in the flow  
Crazy Amazing day  
  
One red balloon  
Floats to the moon  
Just let it fly away  
I only know  
That I'm longing to go  
Back to my lazy day  
  
And how it sings, and how it sighs  
And how it never stays  
And how it rings, and how it cries  
And how it sails away.away.away.  
  
~Enya~ 


	2. Where are we going?

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
Thanx all for reviewing my last chapter To Cassius, you evil turtle ^_^  
  
Ah, to answer your question, Tori ,what was happening was that Legolas and Aragorn were contemplating to rescue Elrond (obviously) Aragorn examined the grounds around The House of Elrond for tracks (remember he is a ranger), and Legolas hopped around looking for provisions in the deep cellars of The House of Elrond. And, yes of course I DID write the lyrics in the first chapter. As for the chorus, I'll just leave it like that, hope you don't mind. And there is more where that came from. *taps her nose knowingly* (; Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for asking me what was going on. Honestly, if I hadn't been so bleedin' tired I would have added more detail. Oh well. And to, Nightshade3 , I cannot tell you what happens to Elrond right now, that would be cheating *laugh*. And of course this is smut free writing, for you sickos out there I will say this, Legolas and Aragorn are not gay, say it with me, Legolas and Aragorn are not gay. Very good! *claps wildly* READ!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
~Master Ambrosius~  
  
Chapter#2 Where are we going?  
  
Aragorn knelt down and examined the tracks thoroughly. "They are heading to the shore, I am sure of it". He snatched his pack and pulled it over his shoulder. He rose to his feet, and looked at Legolas. The elf's face seemed to be clouded with thought.  
  
"We will follow them then. If we keep this pace, we have a good chance of cutting them off at the shore. If we cannot.I do not want to think what would happen if they left this part of Middle Earth", Legolas continued to stare, transfixed at the ground. They had been pursuing Elrond's captors for almost three days. At night, Legolas could see the faint speck of firelight in the distance.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Lets go".  
  
Aragorn silently vowed he would get his revenge on his father's kidnappers. He would deliver four blows. One for all the guards slain In The House of Elrond. One for His injured brothers. One for Elrond's brave, now mortally wounded servant. And one for kidnapping Elrond. This Aragorn swore.  
  
Light slithered his in his eyes. Elrond writhed on the floor and tried for the millionth time in three days to break through the coarse rope bonds that were cutting through the flesh around his wrists. He knew his hands were bleeding. He felt the warm blood trickle down his numb, feeling- less fingers. They had tied the rope around his wrists to a small post in the ground.  
Elrond opened his eyes. His vision swam and came into focus. He saw Crathen's terrible face grinning above him.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, slug", he cackled. He snapped his finger to his crony beside him. The man threw a the putrid contents of a bucket in Elrond's face. The men laughed, Elrond groaned, wiping the mud and garbage off his face. It had been three days since he had eaten or drank anything. He refused to eat the mud and murky water they offered him. They loved to taunt him, waving food around, and poking fun of his race.  
Elrond sighed painfully.  
  
"Time for your medicine, Elf", Crathen mocked. He removed his dagger from his belt. He stepped up to the elf and pulled his arm back. Elrond cried out in pain, as he wrenched his arm farther back, snapping the bone the other way.  
  
"See what you made me do, friend", He grinned. He pressed the dagger to his skin and cut through his pale skin. Elrond clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. Blood flowed freely down the wound and down his arm. Crathen pulled a branding poker from behind the small fire. He tipped the end in the fire and pulled it out again, its end flaming and flashing red. He plunged the burning poker against the wound. Elrond shrieked in pain. Crathen laughed and pressed the poker ever harder to his skin. After a few moments of struggling to keep the elf from tearing him up, Crathen removed the poker from his skin. Elrond gasped and slumped against the wooden post. Crathen admired the branding on the elf's arm, in huge letters it said Property of men. Crathen had been doing this every morning since capturing the elf lord. Crathen pulled out a small bottle and sprayed a fine powder over the wound. Elrond's eyes watered, his skin felt like it was melting off his bones. Crathen stood up and threw the poker behind the fire. He kicked Elrond hard, in the ribs, and went to his men.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked, his ear twitching slightly.  
  
"Yes" Aragorn replied, "Sounded like someone screaming".  
  
Legolas shuddered. Rage grew in Aragorn, "That better have not been my father, or I cannot tell you the fate of his captors.  
  
"Lets move", I think someone is following us", Crathen snarled at his men.  
  
One of the men kicked Elrond awake. He stood up, aching, not desiring to be kicked anymore. They set a hard pace, and with his bad condition, Elrond could not keep up so well. Clouds gathered in the sky, announcing the arrival of a summer storm.  
  
The men did not seek shelter from he storm, they kept moving on, and driving Elrond on and on. Soon, very soaked, the men stopped for a while. They drove the post into the ground and tied Elrond up again. He began to not care anymore. He curled up into a small ball and tried to sleep through the rain, though it was pounding over his body, chilling him greatly, while the men huddled in their thick-furred coats.  
After an hour or two, Elrond could not tell at all, the men kicked him up again and continued their way down to the shore. The rain stopped, leaving the clouds hanging overhead. They came to a cluster of sand dunes. Their boots filled incredibly with sand, making them all rather moody, and taking it out on Elrond.  
Some of the men went behind the dunes and recovered some long canoes. Where are we going? Didn't they say they lived in a village near Rivendell, thought Elrond, no, but they must have lied.But then where are we going? They began to load themselves onto the boats when Elrond made out the faint whistling of an arrow.  
  
"Aim for the vessels, Legolas", Aragorn urged him. Legolas was shooting a storm of arrows at them. Aragorn felt his heart lift slightly as an arrow pierced through one of the wooden boats. Legolas shot his last arrow at another of the boats, piercing it also. There were two left. He and Aragorn whipped out their blades and ran from behind the dune to attack.  
  
Amidst all the confusion, Elrond managed to tug the wooden pole out of the ground. It dragged heavily behind him, as he crawled away, looking for a way to escape. An arrow shot through the two of the boats. And he saw Aragorn and Legolas throw themselves out of cover and begin to strike at his kidnappers. Elrond felt so relieved, but more than relieved he felt tired. He made his way through the rush of men, hoping to crawl safely between two of the sand dunes. He was just a few meters away.now a few feet.now a foot.  
Someone stepped on the pole, the impact jerked him on his back.  
  
"Leaving so soon?", Crathen hissed, "I don't think so". Crathen dragged Elrond back into one of the boats. A man jumped in beside Crathen and they began to row steadily away. Another man shrieked and ran tot he boat, to escape Legolas. He reached the edge of the boat. But a knife slammed into him, and Impaled him onto the edge of the boat. Crathen gave a look of disgust, as his hands fell limp and the life drained from his body. A few of the men swam to the boat and clambered in. Aragorn and Legolas slumped in defeat, then they faded from view.  
  
Got to fight another fight-I gotta run another night  
Get it out-check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
  
I gotta get me back-I can't be beat and that's a fact  
it's okay-I'll find a way  
you aint gonna take me down no way  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me-I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in-never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
you can't take me  
I'm free  
  
Why did it all go wrong?-I wanna know what's goin' on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya-you're in my way  
So you better watch out  
  
~Bryan Adams~  
  
Aragorn cursed. He threw his dagger deep in the sand in rage.  
  
"How could they get away?" he screamed angrily.  
  
"We should try to find at least something to float on if we want to cross the ocean. I know of an island right smack in the middle of the ocean, called Delrysia, they'll take refuge there, I know it", Legolas stated quietly.  
  
"You mean your coming with me? I thought elves were afraid of water", Aragorn stared in disbelief.  
  
Legolas smiled wryly, "This is Elrond we're talking of".  
  
"Legolas, I could kiss you, but I won't", he said laughing.  
  
Aragorn knew Legolas did not want him killing trees for a raft, so he crept to a small grove behind the dunes, and as silent as he could, he slit down two of the young trees. While Legolas began a fire on the damp sand. Aragorn stripped the branches off of the trunk. He removed the rope from his pack and tied the thick trunks together. He filled the cracks with mud and leaves. When he finished, soon after dark, he dragged the small raft to the shore, by the fire.  
  
"Where did you get the wood for that raft?" Legolas asked, looking into the fire.  
  
"I found it in that grove, behind the dunes. The storm must have ripped them down", He lied.  
  
Legolas nodded, not looking away from the fire. He pulled a small net from behind him filled with crayfish and clams.  
  
"I caught them while you were cutting down the trees, I-I mean making the raft", Legolas stammered. He peeled the skin from small crayfish and crammed it in his mouth. He choked slightly and spat out a piece of skin into the fire. The fire immediately grew with its fuel. Aragorn snickered softly. Legolas grinned.  
  
"Are we planning to leave tonight?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"I think so, If we hurry we could catch up to them, they are only a few hours ahead".  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Lets go now".  
  
"No, lets wait for the cover of complete darkness".  
  
Aragorn stretched out on the warm sand and fell asleep. Legolas leaned back on a sand dune, he watched his friend's rest.  
  
You think you can catch me? A voice echoed in Aragorn's mind. You will not find your way, not ever.  
He faintly saw someone's hands. Their hands were bound behind them, they were torn and bleeding. The person squirmed around. Aragorn caught glimpse of his arm, in large bold letters it said Property of men. Aragorn gasped, it was sick to look at. There was a large open wound right under the brand. He saw the persons' eyes. It was Elrond.  
Aragorn shuddered, The sands of time seemed to swirled around him. He saw a woman, she was extremely beautiful. A hint of elf plagued her features. She had a look of pure terror on her face. She was clutching a blade in her hand. Aragorn saw someone make a blow at her face. Tears stung her eyes, as they tore at her with the sword. She pounced on the figure, crying out in pain. She drove her blade deep in its side. Tears were streaming down her face. Blood poured off a wound on her chest. The figure made a last swipe at her and stabbed her in the stomach. She clutched at herself and crumpled to the floor.  
The figure vanished into the darkness. Aragorn saw lights, someone came. A man knelt by the woman. She was breathing harder now. The color was draining out of her face, she was coughing blood. She was talking to the man. He touched her black hair, and brushed his lips against hers. A tear fell onto her dying face. She touched his face, and her hand fell limp as she sighed her last breath. The man turned to the light crying. He lifted her body in his arms. And they vanished into darkness. Again the sands of time swirled.  
  
Aragorn woke up in a cold sweat. Legolas was asleep. Aragorn got up shakily and walked to the waters edge. He splashed some of the water onto his face and walked over to Legolas. He shook Legolas lightly.  
  
"Wake up, Legolas, we need to keep moving", he whispered.  
  
Legolas groaned quietly, "Please tell me we're not leaving yet."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Come on, Legolas, or I'll tell your father about the time you spied on that elf maid and."  
  
"All right, All right, I'm up!" Legolas jumped to his feet. He narrowed his eyes to slits at the grinning ranger in an unnerving manner.  
  
Aragorn collected his belongings and threw them on the raft. Legolas pushed the raft into the water and hopped in. Aragorn waded in the water beside the raft and made sure it caught the light current. Aragorn hopped up on the raft next to Legolas.  
  
Legolas yawned, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going back to sleep  
now". Legolas curled up and went to sleep. Aragorn removed his boots  
and dipped his feet in the water.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Legolas muttered not moving.  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep", Aragorn grinned.  
  
"Fine, don't blame me when your feet are chewed off by the piranhas".  
  
Aragorn scowled at Legolas, but he did not pull his feet up. He watched as his friend's breathing slowed. Aragorn stared at the full moon, the dream flooding back into his mind. The more he ignored it, the more he thought of it. Could that have been real? He thought But how? It was just a dream, wasn't it. He hummed the song that he could faintly remember.  
Hours drifted by slowly. Aragorn did not move. He stared at the sky, as the blood red sun rose. He finally laid down on his back, feet still in the water, and fell asleep.  
  
All Elrond could do was sleep during the small journey. He tried to overhear where they were going. All he found out was that they were headed for a small island in the middle of the ocean. He figured it would probably take two days, depending on the size of the ocean. Elrond had not studied the islands in the ocean but the ocean itself.  
Crathen continued to torture him by cutting his arm all over again, burning it with the branding poker (though it was rather hard because they were on a boat), and poisoning him with the powder that he kept pouring into the wound. Finally at the end of the second day at sea, They sighted land. And after an hour they landed on the beach of Delrysia. The island was rather small. He could see no haven or anything at all. There were only trees and sand.  
  
Elrond was filled with rage, he couldn't take it anymore, "So this is it? Eh? The refuge of the 'mighty mortals' this is pathetic, what do you plan to do to me? Cook me up and eat me?" he snarled.  
  
"Don't push it, elf", Crathen barked.  
  
"Come on and eat me! Kill me so that my kin will know I was brutally murdered by the 'savage' mortals!" he taunted.  
  
"I said, don't push it!" Crathen raged, delivering a mighty blow in Elrond's jaw. Elrond tried to fight back, but the rope that bound him, held him back. Crathen laughed. "That's right, elf, you will be brutally murdered by the mighty mortals. I'll kill you any way I can. You won't be so 'immortal' once we're through with you. According to the scribes of the past, elves can die if they are slain in battle or if they die of a broken heart. You'll be slain in battle all right. The battle for your life!"  
  
Crathen shoved Elrond on. They walked deeper into the island. Finally they came to a large cave. It was rather dark in the cave, but the men light torches. They led him deeper into the cave. They seemed be descending rather slowly. The floor was wet and slippery. Elrond's eyesight was still sharp, unlike the men, and he was able to see where to avoid falling into sharp pits filled with bats and scorpions. To his delight someone did fall in there. He was too preoccupied in trying to flick away a small bat, nipping his face. When he stumbled on the pit. No one cared however, and Crathen did not seem unconfident.  
The air became damp and musty. It was to Elrond's disadvantage, because elves were not meant to be in caves, or cramped area at all. Elrond choked slightly on the air. He was sure if he did not leave this place soon he would suffocate. He wondered which he would die from first, Crathen's cruel abuse or the lack of air in his lungs. Elrond shrugged to himself. It didn't matter, nothing did anymore. His life was worthless to him now.  
They came to a small clearing filled with lit torches. There must have been millions of passageways.  
  
"Small now?" Crathen sneered at him.  
  
They led him into one of the passages. After what must have half an hour later they came to an entrance with a great bolted door. Crathen opened the door and they came through what seemed to be a great dungeon. He threw Elrond in the farthest one from the door.  
  
Crathen saw Elrond staring in disbelief, "We made a pact with the dwarves. We gave them all the gold they desired and the promise that they would be able to see the race of elves locked up in prison cells, for a cavern fortress. Naturally, they agreed".  
  
Elrond sighed, he had always known that the dwarves were not so friendly, but he didn't know that they would forsake his race for their selfish wants. After all, Elrond had been very kind to the dwarves all through his life. Crathen chained him up to the wall. And slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Ah, wait, but I forgot your food and drink, you must be rather wasted from starving for five days", he said. He placed a plate with a few slices of bread near Elrond, also he put down a water jug next to the plate. "If you can reach it that is", He cackled. He re-slammed the door, and walked out of the prison, shutting and bolting the door. Elrond reached for the water. It was only a hairbreadth away, if only he could just reach it.Elrond sank to the floor exhausted. He could not reach them. He turned away from it, tried to ignore it. But the pang in his empty stomach was irritating him so much.  
  
Nothing can keep me from finding you If only I could make it through I wish I knew where to go I'm looking for the way to flow I can't find you  
  
Can you see me lying here You have to know that I am near Take it now, take my hand can you see the time and sand? My life is not of any value I will gladly give it to rescue you  
  
Terror plagues around my face I can't figure how to descry this place Don't be afraid it will be all right Darkness creeps to unfold the night I need to find you  
  
Shadows snake around my soul They cannot prevent me from my goal Unfriendly thoughts pierce my heart I will fight away from this part They won't touch you, I will swear I will storm into their lair  
  
Do you hear my voice through your mind Guide me and you I will find Unleash you power rapidly Darkness falls, I cannot see I have found you  
  
Can you see me lying here You have to know that I am near Take it now, take my hand can you see the time and sand? My life is not of any value I will gladly give it to rescue you  
  
I will rescue you 


	3. Alliance, but not the last

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
To Draz, for givin' me all the confidence in the world. Rock 'n roll, baby  
  
Ah, more comments. *halo* First of all I want to thank you all for reviewing, I know I said this in the last chapter but its true, it means a lot to me that people review my stuff. Even though I ain't the most popular writer in this site, I'm makin' an effort here, and it helps when y'all review. Don't worry about all the 'boo-boos' that Aragorn and Legolas acquire, I'll take care of it all. Muhahaha! I'm just wondering, but what injuries do you want them to attain? I'm rather curious what y'all think. I didn't forget that Aragorn was poisoned and wounded. He still has the wound on his head, I have not mentioned it much in the end of the first chapter or in the second chapter, sorry 'bout that. I'll try and include it in this chapter. As for Aragorn being poisoned, it says in somewhere in the first chapter that he sweated the poison out of his system. My regrets about the Elrond-torture-scene, but a good story must always have some sort of torture in it. Be well.AND BLEEDIN' REVIEW!!!  
  
"Aragorn, look!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Aragorn jumped to his feet, "What is it?"  
  
"This must be their refuge, This is the Isle of Delrysia", Legolas stated softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded and wiped the traces of sleep from his eyes. He swept his sleep tousled hair out of his face, ad yawned. Legolas craned his neck to the side, making it crack. Then with a grin he cracked the other side of his neck. Aragorn yawned again, closing his eyes sleepily. The sun beamed lazily upon his back. They waited for the raft to reach shallower water, before jumping off the side and dragging it to the beach. Aragorn dumped the small raft far from the small tossing waves and wasted no time in running into a small wood of thick trees. Legolas followed at his heels. After running for a considerable amount of time they came to a small cave entrance.  
  
"Do you think they entered this way?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn knelt down to examine the fine golden colored sand. "I wouldn't doubt it, Legolas".  
  
He took off into the cave.  
  
"Suppose we should find a torch?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Where would we find that?" Aragorn laughed, "My sight is just as well as yours, Legolas Greenleaf, if not, better". He grinned.  
  
Legolas merely shook his head, "You know I am several decades older than you, right? And that I have been in many more dark dwellings before you".  
  
Aragorn suddenly slipped and crashed to the floor. Legolas burst out laughing. Aragorn slid forward, he seemed trying to clutch on to something.  
  
"Legolas this is serious, help me!" Legolas sprang into action, he grabbed Aragorn's hands and pulled him from a large pit. Aragorn eyed the pit.  
  
"Aragorn, I don't like this place", Legolas said quivering slightly.  
  
"You cannot be afraid of a few pits and the dark", Aragorn said.  
  
"I never told you this, but elves hate caves, I mean really hate them".  
  
"Why?" Aragorn queried.  
  
"They're dark and they are like a cage to me. I do not like closed spaces, I like to see the sky, the moon, the sun and stars, Aragorn. I fear being trapped", he shivered.  
  
"Legolas, we are not trapped, and we will not be, I'll make sure of it. For right now, just keep your eyes peeled", he looked at the elf, he was on the verge of tears. Aragorn had never seen him like that. Legolas nodded and they began their descend.  
This reminded of the ranger about their unpleasant trip to Moria, a few summers back. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
The path became more slippery as the angle became steeper. Aragorn looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. Legolas obviously trying not to panic, but the fear in his eyes showed utmost terror. Aragorn felt guilty about bringing Legolas to this horror.  
He flashed his friend a quick reassuring smile, and turned his attention back to the path.  
  
***  
  
Elrond groaned softly in his cell. He glanced at his burnt skin. Crathen had just come and performed his "ritual" of severing his arm and burning the wound with the flaming poker. The words on his arm shone brightly. Elrond's face was covered with grit and sweat. He closed his eyes and slumped as far forward as the chains would allow. More than anything Elrond wanted to be with his family. But many were either dead or critically wounded. How long did it take Crathen to think this scheme up? He wondered. His arms began to ache. It was only a matter of time until death came to his rescue. Elrond whispered feverant prayers to his people and Iluvatar. Blood tripped down a cut over his eye. Crathen was kind enough to slash at his face, so he did not have to think about the pain his arm so much. The blood mixed with sweat, and tears. How long will it be till death takes me? He thought. Not long, if Crathen keeps up the torturing, I'll be dead by tomorrow night. True enough his strength was leaving him. I am dying. This is the end. I will die softly into the night, and Crathen will have revenge. I only hope that he does not put more harm to my people or my family. He moaned softly again. His consciousness was ebbing again. Elrond fell forward limply.  
  
***  
  
"What do you plan to do to him? I believe he is growing resistant to the toxins and the pain".  
  
Crathen thought for a moment, "Do what you want of him, just make sure that he lives through it. He is to die by my hands, do you understand?"  
  
The young guard nodded, he gave Crathen a clumsy salute and hurried away.  
  
Crathen smiled, he would get his revenge on the elves now. He had always hated them ever since he met the young wondrous Elrond. They were so perfect. Why couldn't his race be perfect, and the elves be smelly, whining, snots. Crathen scowled. He would make their race what his race was now. The humans would become more intelligent and organized. They would take over the elven realms and call them their own. Crathen grinned. He was a genius. No one could think of anything better than this. He could not have planned it better. It was perfect. Like the elves.  
  
***  
  
"He has been captured then".  
  
"Yes, Lady Galadriel. The humans invaded his home and killed or wounded all the guards and people. Anyone who opposed him was slain. His family stood by him, but in the end they were slain. They took him and we haven't a clue where he disappeared to".  
  
"Only two are searching".  
  
"No, my lady, our realm as well as yours is searching".  
  
"That is not what I meant, Lord Thranduil. There are only two who are close to their trail".  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn and your own son, Legolas Greenleaf".  
  
"What can we do, Lady?" Galadriel gave a small laugh, "We must help them of course. Take your armies, we will show these humans that they cannot dominate us, once and for all".  
  
"Consider it done, My Lady, I will send my armies. But where will they go?"  
  
"They will go to the shores of the great ocean, there they will sail to the Island of Delrysia. Enter the island find the cave that is a few short miles ahead. Deep in the cave, Elrond's body lies".  
  
"You don't think he's dead, do you?"  
  
"I do not see how he can be alive, but we will see. If he is dead we still have to honor Legolas and Aragorn".  
  
Thranduil grinned.  
  
"I will send Haldir, with his armies. He will break them".  
  
Thranduil cackled softly.  
  
"What was that, My Lord?"  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat, "Nothing, Lady Galadriel, I am merely thrilled at this plan".  
  
Galadriel smiled softly into the mirror, "I am glad for you, I cannot help but feel bloodlust for these men. I pity their choice", she sighed. "But they chose to mess with elves, and they will have to suffer the consequences of it".  
  
"Yes, My Lady. If I am to assemble my armies, I better leave".  
  
Galadriel nodded into the mirror, "Very well, Thranduil. Be well. Do not let the lust for their blood corrupt you."  
  
Thranduil laughed, "I assure you it won't, but I will take thrill upon having their blood stained on my blade".  
  
Galadriel smiled and nodded.  
  
Thranduil bowed and the image in the mirror blanked into the silver water. Galadriel reached for the silver pitcher and poured fresh water into the mirror. She smiled softly. "Haldir," she called.. 


	4. The begginging of what was thought to be...

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
To Ruby, Half-Elven, The Freaky of The Dots *bow* you are indeed a friend of mine  
  
Chapter#4 Alliance  
  
Gnehehe, who could think up a better abstraction than this? Muhaha, an alliance of the elves coming to rescue two courageous warriors and a dying elf lord. *hugs self* usually I do not think so highly of myself, but this, this my friends, is an exception. Ha, mortals! Take that! Feel my wrath! *flexes and sprains a muscle* oi, oooo, that hurt, blah. Where are we going? TO PAIN, I answer you. R&R, mateys. ~Master Ambrosius~  
  
The young elf captain paced in the dark gardens of Lothlorien. He sat down on the stone bench by a small fountain. He stared at his charming reflection. He bit his lip and yawned softly. He laid back on the bench, his feet dangling off the side of it. He stared at the canopy of trees. He could not see the sky. He never could. The tightly bound canopy of trees could not be penetrated by the light of the sun.  
  
"Haldir", a soft voice called. The elf swung his feet gracefully over the side of the bench and stood up. He looked up to see Lady Galadriel padding down the stone steps of the garden.  
  
She smiled, "Walk with me".  
  
Haldir nodded, "Yes, My Lady".  
  
They walked through the path of trees and ancient statues carved from stone.  
  
"You have heard the news of Lord Elrond, have you not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, My Lady", he answered.  
  
"And of Aragorn, and Legolas Greenleaf, about to step into their doom".  
  
Haldir nodded, "I have".  
  
"What are you prepared to do about it?" Galadriel stopped and turned to face him.  
  
Haldir looked the elf lady in the eye, "I am prepared to do anything, to do or take any risk."  
  
Galadriel nodded, "That is what I wanted to hear, Haldir. Lord Thranduil and I have decided to send out the armies to finish off these humans-"  
  
"And you need me to lead them", he finished for her.  
  
Galadriel nodded. "It could be fatal, Haldir, these are no ordinary men. They are cruel and merciless".  
  
"I can be cruel and merciless too, when I want to", Haldir replied.  
  
"Lead our armies, Haldir, take them to the isle of Delrysia. Find the ranger, and your fellow elf. Fight off these humans, and bring back Lord Elrond. I want him back, dead or alive."  
  
Haldir nodded, "It will not be a problem, Lady, and I will bring Lord Elrond alive. I will have the troops ready to leave at dawn".  
  
"Very good, Haldir", Galadriel smiled.  
  
Haldir turned around and walked back to his army.  
  
***  
  
"How much further do we go?" Legolas asked panting.  
  
"I don't know", Aragorn sighed, flopping down against a rock. "We should have reached the bottom by now".  
  
"Damn", Legolas cursed, "If we are lost, I think I will not be able to survive for long".  
  
"Legolas, you are not going to die", Aragorn reassured him.  
  
"It feels like it", Legolas said, trying not to choke on the damp air for the trillionth time since they entered the cave.  
  
Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. "We will continue our search later, right now I am too tired to go on".  
  
Legolas nodded, "I will take first watch".  
  
"Wake me, in two hours, so that I may guard your sleep".  
  
Legolas nodded again, though he really wouldn't wake Aragorn. His friend needed his strength more than he did.  
  
***  
  
Pewter entered the dungeon, and glanced around the cells. He saw his target at the last cell. He grinned and unlocked the cell door. He looked at the pitiful elf, strewn against the chains.  
  
"Poor, poor, Lord Elrond", he whispered.  
  
The elf looked up.  
  
"Captured by the lower class race, and then slain by them. No one even tried to rescue him. Oh, I pity you, Lord", he sneered at the word lord.  
"But you are the first of many elves to be killed this way. Of course, we will be killing them in many different ways. For I have devised many torture contraptions".  
  
Elrond did not answer.  
  
Pewter glared at him, just daring him to snarl back. Instead he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?", Pewter screamed.  
  
Elrond did not answer.  
  
"Answer me, elf". He kneed Elrond roughly in the chest. He coughed and spat up blood.  
  
Pewter grinned. "Answer, or I will make you spit up your bowels".  
  
Elrond licked the blood that flecked his lips. "You can kill me, but you will never rid this world of my race".  
  
"Right you are, scum", he snarled sarcastically kneeing him again, even more roughly than before.  
  
Elrond coughed up more blood. The blood now stained all of his mouth and chin. Pewter glanced at the elf. Though he was wounded, he was not broken yet.  
  
Pewter turned around and began to walk out. Quick as lightning, he knocked the elf unconscious with his fist. "I will be back later, elf, and when I do, don't expect to live", he grinned and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him.  
  
***  
  
"All right, lets move", Haldir shouted at the 10,000 elves before him. It was a sea of golden armor, and long golden hair.  
The elves picked up their cloaks and weapons. They piled sharp arrows into their quivers, and slung their long bows over their shoulders.  
  
Haldir grinned at the sight. He slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder. He attached to long elven blades to his back, and placed a short dagger by his waist.  
He brushed his long golden hair behind his shoulders. He picked up his long, warm red blood red cape from the ground beside him. Haldir pressed the cape to his face. It was so warm, like the blood of his enemies that would soon be stained on it. He flipped the cape over his shoulders and straightened it beside his body.  
  
"Are we ready to leave, Haldir?"  
  
Haldir whirled around to see Galadriel, in full golden armor that wrapped tightly around her slim body. She wore a gray cape over her shoulders, and kept her long golden hair down. Over her shoulder was her bow and quiver, filled with arrows. Strapped to her back were two long blades. She wore a dagger at her waist and two more at the sides of her boots. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement, as Haldir stared in amazement.  
  
"I asked you a question, Captain Haldir, are we ready to leave or not?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "Yes. But are you coming?"  
  
Galadriel smiled and nodded, "I am".  
  
"And Lord Celeborn?" Haldir asked.  
  
"He is still ill and weary".  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"What he doesn't know, will not hurt him", Galadriel grinned.  
  
Haldir laughed, "What a lady you are!"  
  
"What lady?" Galadriel laughed.  
  
Haldir nodded and turned to the elves. "Tonight we will fight, but this time it will be different. We have a tool to win this war. We have Lady Galadriel". He moved aside to let them see their queen in armor.  
Murmurs of excitement and anticipation seized them. Galadriel smiled at them. "Well."  
She stared at them.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she cried.  
  
The elves burst into laughter, and began their march outside of Lothlorien.  
  
Many miles away, in the kingdom of Thranduil, 6,000 elves marched out of their forest, and made their way to the isle of Delrysia. 


	5. In To The Night

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
To Tahlnaith, I hope all goes well for you, live on.  
  
Gnah, more comments from a lousy writer. I can't tell you if Elrond lives, but someone has to die. Okay, you know what to do.  
  
Chapter#5 Into the night  
  
Deep in the caverns of Delrysia, a dark and vast army grew. No one had any idea they were there, nor did they knew who they were under their dark masks and strong leather armor. They had been progressing to their purpose for many months now. They were strong, not a single weak one stood among them. All of the weak discovered had been put to death without a second thought. Their weapons were the finest, crafted by their strong allies, the dwarves who stood by them with only the thought that they would be rewarded with helping to wipe out the race of elves. This 0delighted them greatly. This army.of 450,000 men.was ready.ready to fight.ready to destroy.ready to rid the world of the elves.  
  
But what they did not know was that a smaller army of 10,000 were attempting to destroy them. This army, though it was smaller, fought to regain three single people. Aragorn, of the Dunedain, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell. This army did not know that brewing in the caverns of Delrysia, a hell army was writhing in place.  
  
Don't even try to find him. He his dead. You're too late. Welcome. Welcome to Hell. An image took form in his mind. He saw someone lean against a grimy wall. He closed his eyes and clutched his torso. Aragorn saw blood trickling between his fingers. His view turned so he saw someone laughing at the wounded man. He removed a sword and slashed at the wounded man's face. He split his cheek. The wounded man shrieked in pain and rage. He pulled his blade in front of him, and clutched the wound on his torso with the other hand. The man who was laughing launched a blow at his head. The other man ducked and parried another blow at his chest. He parried the man's fast man's fast strikes, he was panting and he slowed slightly with exhaustion. The man laughed at him and drove his blade deep in his collar. The wounded man fell to his knees, his head raised to the sky in a painful shriek. He tried to pull the blade from his collar, but the other man held fast, and rotated the blade around, the wound, making it wider. The wounded man's hands began to bleed from grasping the blade's sharp edges. Finally, with a sharp twist of the blade, the wounded man keeled over. The man grinned at the body, and turned away. As the dying man looked up into the dark sky for one last time, Aragorn could see his light blond hair, familiar blue eyes, and two sharp pointy ears.elven ears.  
  
Aragorn screamed inside him. His world whirled around his head. He woke up sweating and panting, someone was kneeling at his side. Legolas looked at his friend's large frightened eyes. He was covered with sweat.  
  
"Aragorn", he whispered softly, "What is it that haunts your dreams so often?" Aragorn grabbed his friend, and held him a tight hug.  
  
"Aragorn, what happened?" Legolas asked, pulling from his friend's embrace. Aragorn burst into tears.  
"I had another dream"  
  
"I could see that", Legolas said.  
  
"You were in it, I saw someone killing you. There was nothing I could do to stop it".  
  
Legolas smiled, "I won't be dying anytime soon, my friend, I swear it to you".  
  
Aragorn exhaled sharply, and slumped against a rock. "I'm sorry".  
  
"It is no fault of yours that these dreams plague you each time you lay down to sleep", Legolas smiled at his friend. He sighed and fell silent. Aragorn closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep again. Legolas reached into his pack and pulled out piece of lemba, he nibbled a corner of the elvish waybread. He stared at the cavern ceiling. He wondered if he'd ever make it out of here alive. They were far from finding Elrond, or being found.  
  
Haldir clenched his fists, and tried to keep hold his rage. He stood up, eyes flashing.  
  
"What is it?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Haldir clenched his jaws together for a moment, "Blood".  
  
"It is Elrond's"  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
Galadriel sighed, "We need to keep moving". She smiled and patted Haldir.  
  
Haldir scowled, how he wished he could kill them all. It would be easy. It was only a couple of unorganized, smelly mortals.  
He motioned to the troops. Each four elves carried an elven boat, and set it down on the shore.  
  
Haldir turned around, to face the sinking blood red sun. Blood had indeed been spilled that night. The sun was fading fast. The elves began lighting tall torches. They began to load rapidly in the boats, carrying the long torches. They flared in the now dark sky. Haldir leaped into a boat with the agility of a cat. He stretched out his hand to help Galadriel beside him. She leaped in the boat without his help. She flashed him a light grin. Haldir nodded in turn. He sat down and picked up his paddle. He nodded at the other rowers that were looking at him for a command. With great strength they rowed silently and smoothly into the night. 


	6. Modern Crusaders

Master Ambrosius My Immortal  
  
To Fonzy De Mago, Le Sorcier De Lumier ~.~  
  
Chapter#6 Modern Crusaders  
  
From the depths of his dream, Aragorn heard someone's faint shouts. It was as if the noise was coming from under the rock floor where he lay. He felt the earth shudder slightly, and he heard more shouts. Aragorn leapt to his feet, his hand clutching his sword. Legolas' eyes flew open.  
  
"What is it?" he said, reaching for his bow.  
  
"I heard shouts from below, we must be getting close".  
  
"Does this mean we're not lost?" he smiled faintly.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I think so".  
  
He reached silently for his pack, but he could not feel it.  
  
"Legolas, where are the packs?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, "You put them beside you, when we stopped, didn't you?"  
  
"I thought I did. But I can't find them", he groped around in the dark for a second longer. "Not here".  
  
"Do you think someone might have taken it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'm afraid to think so, but I'm guessing that you are right. Someone took it, and I would not doubt they are part of Crathen's cronies".  
  
Legolas nodded wearily, "Lets go, hopefully we will not encounter anyone.or anything".  
  
Legolas touched the wall and looked at it strangely. He put his ear to the wall.  
  
"There must be boiling water behind the walls, and underneath them. I can hear the heavy flow of it. It would not burst through though", he said, looking at Aragorn's worried face, these walls seem to be very thick, about eight feet thick, I would guess".  
  
Aragorn nodded, and they moved farther into the cavern. The floors were not so slimy anymore, but they were very warm. The walls, the ground, even the small boulders that sat alone in the deep caverns were warm to the touch. For a few more hours they descended deeper into the caverns. Until they found themselves in a small room, and not to their surprise, the small room was lit with torches.  
Legolas gasped softly, and clutched his eyes. The light was so bright to their eyes. They had not seen the light for many days. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, Aragorn looked at his surroundings. There were seven doors that lead to six long lonely paths. They were all bolted and shut heavily with doors of heavy lead.  
Legolas moaned softly, and uncovered his eyes, they were rimmed with tears.  
Aragorn moved to his friend and ripped a piece of cloth from his cloak. He tied it around Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Thank you", Legolas gasped, crying under the cloth, "It's burning my eyes". He rubbed his eyes some more.  
  
Aragorn strode over to the door in the center of the room, and examined it thoroughly.  
Legolas continued to rub his eyes, and tear. He leaned against the wall. The water behind the wall seemed to be much closer, and seemed to be moving faster. The wall must be thinner than the ones we saw earlier, he thought silently. From the back corner of the room, he heard a small noise. He whirled around and at the same time unsheathed his blade. He felt the blade sink into soft flesh, and the figure crumpled to the floor with a bump. Aragorn leaped to his side, and before he could say anything, he heard movement from all sides. They were trapped. Aragorn cursed under his breath. Legolas, breathing hard, thought of something deadly risky, but it was worth it. He suddenly and gracefully plunged his blade deep into the rock wall. The blade slid in with a strong metallic ringing against the wet rock. The men surrounding them, gasped and stepped back. Legolas grinned wickedly, pulled the blade out of the wall, and nabbed Aragorn away from the boiling water, all in one graceful move. Aragorn stared wildly at the men burning and writhing on the floor, unable to escape the deadly hot water. Luckily, Legolas had dragged him from harms way just in time. Legolas ripped the cloth from his eyes, squirming a little in the still bright light. They heard shouts behind one of the doors. Aragorn dragged Legolas towards the door.  
  
"Aragorn, no", Legolas whispered.  
  
"This is the right way, Legolas", Aragorn said.  
  
"I know it is the right way, but we can't just go in there looking like this. I heard the movement of many in there".  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Your right". He looked at the soaking clothes of the dead men, that lay beside the water.  
  
"It's the only way", Legolas shrugged.  
  
Five minutes later, Legolas and Aragorn were wrapped in thick human made cloaks. Legolas covered his ears with a hood, and had used some bandages to cover his elven features.  
  
"Ready?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn lifted the latch, and pulled the heavy lead door open.  
  
***  
  
Elrond rustled the chains around his arms. He sighed. When he wasn't being tortured he was jangling his chains, hoping they would miraculously snap. But he soon discovered, there was no such luck. He wondered why so often he heard shouts outside of the dungeon. What were they doing? And why?  
No. The answer was so obvious. Elrond sighed again. There was nothing he could do to stop Crathen, he would die in this hellhole. A pitiful way for an Elf Lord to die, he thought. He wondered whether his family and people knew what was happening, whether they knew what dooms awaited them, even worse than his doom. Elrond scowled miserably. He closed his eyes. His head hurt terribly, either it was from the cut above his eye, or he was ailing. Pewter had taken sport into torturing him as often as he could. Whether it was from taunting and telling him nasty stories on how he would torture the elves, or he would beat him mercilessly. Most of the time he just drugged him into nasty hallucinations and disturbing images.  
He had given up hope that he would somehow escape. No one knew where he was, no one knew how to get there, or even why he was there. A tear trickled down his face. He sniffled softy. Oh great. He thought, the last thing I need is a head cold.  
  
***  
  
"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Crathen shouted.  
  
"The men have spotted an army of elves approaching the isle, and we have a man and an elf have been seen sneaking around the cavern. They found these," Pewter said, holding up two small packs.  
  
"Ah", Crathen almost giggled in delight, "Get the army ready, this will be easier than I thought, they are coming straight to me. As for the human and the elf, find them and kill them".  
  
Pewter grinned and turned away.  
  
Crathen sighed. "Why am I surrounded by such idiots?" he shrieked into the darkness of the cavern.  
  
***  
  
Galadriel bolted upright in her sleep, as the small vessel jolted against the firm sand. Haldir turned to look at her, his eyes bloodshot. "Did you sleep at all?" she murmured.  
  
Haldir shook his head and smiled, "I volunteered to guard yours as well as others' sleep".  
  
Galadriel tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. She looked at the sunny land that stretched before them. If was warm and friendly. Palm trees and sharp boulders were scattered along the coast. She could not see much deeper into the land because the large amount of the tropical trees that hid her view.  
  
"This is Delrysia?" she asked.  
  
"I think so", Haldir answered, getting out of the boat.  
  
He helped Galadriel off the boat and woke the still asleep elves, that had been lulled to sleep by the gentle waves. Galadriel smiled, this was such a pleasant place. It was a pity that they had come here for anger and revenge. She sighed looking at the beautiful blue water, It would not be so beautiful for long. Soon, blood would stain the shores, and it would be sick and crimson. Instead of healthy and blue. The waves lapped playfully at their heels as they silently made their way in to the island.  
  
"I suppose we go straight in?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Which other way could we go?" Galadriel replied, with a wry smile.  
  
Haldir nodded, and gave a small whistle to the elves following behind. They hung their bows behind them and followed Haldir's lead deeper into the island.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn and Legolas crept through the small winding tunnel, their hands drifting on their blades so often.  
  
"How do we know that we are going the right way?" Legolas whispered in the dark.  
  
"We don't," Aragorn shushed him, "I have only a faint idea from the dreams that have been hounding me".  
  
"I do not wish to get lost again, Aragorn", Legolas said, now sprinting.  
  
"We won't", Aragorn said, now keep quiet".  
  
Legolas nodded. They entered a huge antechamber with walls soaring at least 700 feet above them. Aragorn gasped.  
  
"This chamber is a jest compared to the halls of Mirkwood", Legolas whispered proudly.  
  
"I did not sound because of the size of this chamber, but look under your feet".  
  
Legolas peered down at the ground. He gasped and almost jumped. He steadied himself by reaching out and holding on to the wall.  
  
"This is a volcano!" he breathed.  
  
It was. Underneath the pale, thin ground, scorching hot lava floated sluggishly around the chamber. A deep mist was settled a few feet above the ground.  
  
"Let's get out of here", Legolas gasped, fear seeping into his skin.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and they dashed for the exit.  
  
They found themselves in another winding hallway, and they reached a small room with a heavy iron door. Aragorn pulled on the door. It was locked tight. Legolas cursed in his foreign tongue, Aragorn grinned, understanding every word he had spoken. Legolas pushed and pulled on the door, while Aragorn felt into the depths of his tunic. Finally, after a few desperate minutes, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Aragorn lifted a small piece of lead to the lock.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas repeated.  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Opening this door".  
  
"With a piece of lead?" Aragorn nodded. "I learned", he said wrenching the lead inside the lock with much effort, "that when living with Elladan and Elrohir for practically your whole life, anything is possible". With that the lock clicked and Aragorn swung the door open.  
  
"After you, Legolas", Aragorn laughed.  
  
Legolas continued to stare in disbelief, "But-but-how.?"  
  
Aragorn put a finger to the elf's lips. "Shhh, just stare in wonder", he said handing him the piece of lead.  
Legolas pocketed the piece of lead. This would be a valuable tool to keep handy.  
  
They silently entered what seemed to be a large dungeon. Aragorn's heart pounded, what if Elrond was here? Legolas felt the same anticipation. They tiptoed by all the cells until they reached the last. There they saw a familiar--wounded and dirty--but bloody familiar face .  
  
"Father!" Aragorn yelped. He rushed to the cell, seeming to forget the heavy metal bars that prevented him from getting in, and crashed into the bars and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oooh", Legolas winced, as Aragorn stood up with a bloody nose.  
  
"No more illusions, Pewter, no more", The elf lord whispered.  
  
"Father!" Aragorn cried, "it's us, we've come to rescue you".  
  
Elrond stared at the ground as tears slid down his cheeks. Legolas removed the lead from his pocket and handed it to Aragorn. The ranger turned the lead in the lock until it clicked, and opened with a loud sigh.  
  
"Shhh", Legolas winced again.  
  
Aragorn did not listen, as he stampeded into the room, and helped his father. He removed his sword and chopped through the chains that were holding him to the wall. Aragorn caught the elf lord as he keeled over, unconscious. He examined his hurt father, bruises and dark welts covered his body. He was bleeding from a nasty cut above his eye. His wrists were cut and bleeding from the rope and chains that had ripped into his flesh. His face was pale and felt clammy. His shirt was ripped on the sleeve, and as Aragorn lowered him to the ground, he saw a deep wound at his arm. He gently brushed the torn sleeve from his way, and gasped at he saw a huge bloody lesion, with the word Property of men branded into his skin.  
Legolas gasped too. Aragorn gently touched the wound. Elrond flinched, and moaned in pain. Aragorn moved his father's head onto his lap.  
  
"Those sick bastards will pay", he growled softly, as tears slipped down his face.  
  
Elrond stirred again, opening his eyes slightly. "Estel?" he moaned.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "I'm here, father. You're safe, for now". He held onto his father tightly.  
  
Elrond sobbed against his son's shoulder. "I thought I would never see you again, Estel".  
  
"It thought that also". Aragorn said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Listen, we have to get you out of here. Crathen is hatching something devious".  
  
"I know", Elrond said, "He plans to rid the world of elves".  
  
"What?" Legolas and Aragorn said together in surprise.  
  
"He's mad! He must have gone schizophrenic! You can't just rid the world of elves, that's impossible!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Aragorn shushed him. "I thought the same thing, Legolas, but it is possible, he has a massive army down here, they are too intelligent", Elrond breathed.  
  
"But that's not possible", Legolas whispered.  
  
Elrond nodded weakly, "It is".  
  
"We don't have much time, we have to get out of here", Aragorn urged. "Can you walk, father?"  
  
Elrond tried to lift himself to his feet but ended up falling, his legs unable to support him.  
  
"He needs food, and medication fast", Legolas said.  
  
"We have nothing, they took our packs", Aragorn sighed, "We just have to keep moving".  
  
They helped the elf lord to his feet and supported him between them. Then they fled out of the dungeon, as fast as they could move. 


End file.
